helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peng Shan
|birthplace = Beijing, China |occupation = Singer, Idol, Actress, Model |active = 2013-Present |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2013-Present) |label = BH Records (2013-2018) |group = Happy Jikan |generation = 8th Generation |acts = Hello!Project Foreigners, Happy Jikan, MORNING JIKAN, H.P SUPER IDOLS. |graduate = March 13, 2018 |Image size = 250px }} Peng Shan (彭珊) is a former member of eighth generation member of Happy Jikan. She is also former member of the 6.5 generation of the Hello!Project Foreigners, having a short tenure of just two weeks before she was added to Happy Jikan. March 13, 2018, Peng Shan graduated from Happy Jikan to pursue schooling and became a member of the UP FRONT CREATE unit Happy Jikan GG. History 2013 In March, Shan participated in the Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions. She was a finalist but had failed to pass. On April 10, Shan was added to Hello!Project Foreigners along with the other failed auditionees. On April 13, it was announced that she would become an official member of Happy Jikan as an eighth generation member. 2015 During the Hello! Project Winter concerts, it was reported that Peng had injured her back. Due to this, Peng Shan was unable to participate in the entirety of the winter tours. 2018 January 7, Peng Shan announced that she would be officially graduating from Happy Jikan to return to China and pursue schooling to become a nurse. Peng Shan was the first eighth generation member to leave the group, and graduated on March 13, 2018 at the Yokohama Arena venue. Profile *'Name: '''Peng Shan *'Nicknames: Penny (ペニー), Pen-chan (ペンちゃん) *'Birthplace: '''Beijing, China *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '153 cm *'Favorite Song: Renai Spirit!, Go Girl Go! *'Happy Jikan Color': ** Caramel(2013-2014) **'Rose '(2014-present) *'Hello!Project Status' **2013.04.10 Foreigner **2013.04.13 Foreigner Graduated **2013.04.10 Happy Jikan **2018.03.14 Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2013.04.10 Member *'Looks Up To: 'Wu Jiao & Muramoto Chie *'Hello!Project Groups **Hello!Project Foreigners (2013) **Happy Jikan (2013-2018) **MORNING JIKAN (2013-2018) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-2018) *'Other Acts' **Happy Jikan GG (2018-Present) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Dot Dot Dot / With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Debut) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn / Midnight Fox #Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn #Kiss no nai Haru / China Dolls #Himitsu Koe Watashi / Zettai ni - Watashitachi no Iro - / Yuǎnlí Mòshēng Rén #Kono Ai ga Wakaranai / Yīnyuè de dìngyì / Chance of RAIN #Flashback / Watashitachi no kokoro no Uchi no Tooitsu / Zài gélín chūn zǐ wěn #Senaka Kara Dakishimete / Arashi no yoru ni wa / Huópō #Akogare no Popstar / COLOR CRISIS!! / Subete wa Tochuu Keika #Otona no Kokoro o Motsu Teenager / Suite iru Ichi / Wǒmen shàng cì #Ai no Doku / If I Regret (Last) H.P SUPER IDOLS #Victory! DVDs Solo DVDs *2013.05.01 Greeting ~Peng Shan~ (e-Hello! DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2013.06.13 Happy Jikan 8ki FC Event ~Time of our Lives!Wow!~ *2013.06.26 Happy Jikan FC Event ~SHOUT!~ Trivia *Her Happy Jikan audition number was #262. *She loves cookies and tuna. *She's good friends with Xiao Xiwang. *Wanted to debut in Happy Jikan or DYB!. *Peng Shan is known for being energetic and friendly. *Tsunku said that Peng annoyed him a bit during the Happy Jikan Eigth Generation auditions due to her hyperness. *She was added to Happy Jikan by surprise. *Ruo Long said that she is very sweet. *Peng would cry for hours if Wu Jiao or Muramoto Chie announced their graduation from the Hello!Project. *She was formerly in a drama club called DFC (Drama For Life Club). *Peng was born the same day as fellow Happy Jikan member Aoi Xiao. *When Peng Shan was introduced as a Happy Jikan member to Morning Musume,she gave Tanaka Reina roses and a box of chocolate,because she would not be able to attend Tanaka's graduation concert.When she did this,Tanaka started crying. *She holds the fastest debut for a Foreginer, debuting only three days after joining. For this reason, some fans don't consider her an official foreigner member. *People think that she resembles Morning Musume. '15 member Ikuta Erina. Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:2013 Debuts Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:Members who passed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:February Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:Members from China Category:Members from Beijing Category:Chinese Nationality